Gone Today, Here Tomorrow
by Hanyou Kagome 85
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are finally getting together but will there happiness last?
1. Default Chapter

Gone Today, Here Tomorrow Chapter 1: Memories  
  
"Kagome!" a little boy screeched.  
  
"Inuyasha, what! I'm playing a game." Kagome said.  
  
"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Nothing, Inuyasha." Kagome tried to brush of the question.  
  
"Kaggy! I've known you since Pre-K! I'd know when something is wrong." Inuyasha said sympathetically.  
  
"We're in 1st grade, only 2 years." Kagome said.  
  
"So we're the best of friends." Inuyasha said.  
  
"You know what Inu." Kagome said getting up from the game she was playing. " Let's play."  
  
"Kay!" Inuyasha said happily.  
  
They played together till the last ray from the sun disappeared. They were standing in front of Kagome's house. (Sorry for not mentioning they are next-door neighbors)  
  
"That was fun!" Kagome said happily, wearing a big smile on her face.  
  
"Yea! Let's do it again tomorrow!" Inuyasha said excitedly.  
  
"oh--- Yashy about that." Kagome said sadly, turning the smile into a big depressing frown.  
  
"w-what?" Inuyasha asked a little afraid.  
  
Kagome walked right in front of Inuyasha. She looked him in the eye.  
  
"I-I-I-I'm m-mo-moving t-t- TOMORROW!" Kagome shouted as she burst into tears and hugged Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha started crying too and hugged her back. They held each other never wanting to leave the other. Kagome pulled away and wiped away her remaining tears. She pulled out a red ribbon that held her hair. Inuyasha watched as her black hair fell to her back. Kagome then pulled off the necklace she always wore. She handed them to Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm letting you borrow my favorite and only red ribbon and also my favorite rosary necklace." Kagome said. "So without my ribbon I'll let my grow and never cut it or put it up again no matter what."  
  
Inuyasha grabbed the items and pilled the necklace over his head and around his neck. He stuffed the ribbon into his pocket. But when he pulled out his hand he held a big pink glass round ball. He handed it to Kagome.  
  
"It's called the Shikwon Na Tamo or something. I'll let you have it. I heard it will grant on wish to the beholder and it will connect to lonely pure hearts. So if you wish for us to be together again then it will work twice as fast." Inuyasha said.  
  
Kagome smiled and grabbed the ball. She lightly kissed Inuyasha's lips. When she pulled away they were both slightly blushing.  
  
"When we meet again you will have to return the kiss." Kagome said.  
  
Inuyasha nodded. "And then we'll get married!"  
  
They laughed probably the last laugh they'll have together. Then they reluctantly turned and went their separate ways, into their own houses thinking about one another, probably never to see each other again.  
  
Then--- Beep! Beep!  
  
A 15-year-old Kagome slammed at the thing that interrupted her wonderful dream. She tried to sleep again to return to the dream. She was unable to so she sat up and rubbed her head. She was back in Japan was one thing she could be happy about. Because she moved to the U.S. when she was 7. Today was her first day of high school here. She sighed as she sat there remembering her flashback dream.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well I hope ya'll liked the fic. I hope you'll review and any kind for that matter. 


	2. First Day

Chapter 2: First Day  
  
Kagome slipped on her blue fuzzy monkey slippers and stood to stretch. Then she wondered if she was ever going to meet her childhood love. She sighed. She grabbed some clothes and took a quick shower. When she came out she was wearing baggy green hip huggers and a long black sleeve shirt that reached just above her belly button. She walked to the mirror and brushed out her knee long hair. She ran downstairs for breakfast.  
  
"G'morning Mama!" Kagome shouted running down the stairs.  
  
"Good Morning, Kagome!" You seem happy today. Is it because it's your first day?" Ms. Higurashi said.  
  
"Maybe." Kagome replied happily.  
  
She sat down at the table for breakfast.  
  
"Kagome please tell grandpa and Sota it's breakfast." Ms. Higurashi said.  
  
"GRANDPA, SOTA BREAKFAST!" Kagome shouted at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Kagome! I told you to go and tell them. Could you shout any louder?" Ms. Higurashi scolded.  
  
"Actually---" Kagome said and started to cough.  
  
"Kagome, no!" Ms. Higurashi said.  
  
Kagome started laughing and Ms. Higurashi shook her head. Grandpa came from the back door and Kagome's 11-year-old brother, Sota, ran from upstairs. Then they ate.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Bye mama!" Kagome shouted as she started her car (she has her license by the way).  
  
"Bye Kagome! Have a great day!" Ms. Higurashi shouted back.  
  
'I hope so.' Kagome thought.  
  
Then she drove off to her first day at Goshinki High School.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ Goshinki High School *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome parked her black convertible in front of the five-story high school. She stared at it. She took a deep breath and walked out of her car to her new high school.  
  
When she walked through the doors everybody was running here and there. She sighed. 'Just like my old school.'  
  
Kagome took another deep breath and dived into the waves of students. During her search of her locker she crashed into somebody.  
  
"Ahhhhh!" Kagome shouted.  
  
" Oof!" the person grunted.  
  
Their stuff flew everywhere. They eventually fell to the floor and so did Kagome.  
  
" Owww." Kagome said rubbing her butt.  
  
She got on her knees and picked up their stuff.  
  
"I'm sorry." Kagome said handing the guy his stuff. She looked at him. He was wearing baggy jeans with a red shirt that said "Don't Mess!" She gasped as she saw two familiar golden brown eyes and silver hair but the two silver doggy ears, she loved so much, were covered by a red "bandana". She saw he wore a necklace. She grabbed Shikon No Tama and squeezed.  
  
"Inuyasha!?" She nearly shouted.  
  
"What's with that face Kikyou? Trying to make me go out with you again. Wench!" Inuyasha said.  
  
Kagome stood there surprised as Inuyasha passed her. But her that soon turned into an angry one. She turned and grabbed Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
"Hold on! Mr. Tough Guy!" Kagome shouted turning Inuyasha around. "I am not Kikyou my name is kagome and how dare you call me a wench!"  
  
She slapped him and stormed away. Everyone was staring at them. Then they started whispering rumors. Inuyasha sighed.  
  
When Kagome was putting some stuff in her locker to make it feel "homey" she heard "Hoshi-sama!" then a loud slap. She winced at the sound. She closed her locker and stared at the couple with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Ow! Sango." said a guy with a small ponytail in a black shirt and tight jeans with earrings on both ears. He had beads wrapped around his right hand.  
  
"Well, Hoshi-sama your "wandering" hand has managed to touch my ass, yet again." A girl, Kagome guessed Sango, with her black hair tied at around the end of her hair, she wore khaki capris with a green shirt, and she wore eye shadow.  
  
The boy turned and looked at Kagome with his blue eyes. Sango took the same action except she had brown eyes. Sango turned pink and the boy started laughing.  
  
"Sorry I didn't mean to stare." Kagome said slightly bowing.  
  
"Its ok but anyway my name is Sango." Sango said shaking Kagome's hand. "This is Miroku Hentai Hoshi. I suggest you don't shake his hand."  
  
"Hey!" Miroku said then held out his hand. "What's your name, sexy?"  
  
"My name is Kagome Higurashi and sorry but I'll take Sango's advice." Kagome said and started laughing. Sango joined her but Miroku went and pouted.  
  
"Even our new friend is against." Miroku said.  
  
"We'll let you meet our other friend later." Sango said. "What's your first class?"  
  
Kagome looked at her schedule. "Pre-Calculus"  
  
"Pre-Calculus! How old are you!?" Sango screamed.  
  
"I'm 15." Kagome said kind of confused.  
  
"What!?" Miroku and Sango shouted.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kagome tilted her head.  
  
"You're in Pre-Calculus and you're 15!" Sango screamed.  
  
"We're 15 and we're in Algebra 2 like all other sophomores except one." Miroku said.  
  
"oh---" Kagome said.  
  
"Sorry but you're extremely smart like someone we know." Sango said. "I'll show where to go."  
  
Kagome sighed in relief.  
  
"Oh and our other friend is in your class." Miroku said.  
  
Kagome raised an eyebrow.  
  
~*~*~*~ Pre-Calculus *~*~*~*  
  
"Ok, ok calm down. We have a new student and her name is Kagome Higurashi."  
  
Ms. Yura said as she turned around to write Kagome's name on the board.  
  
'What Kagome! It can't be my Kaggy. It's the girl from before. She can't be, I mean, Kaggy was never that mean and Kaggy said she'd always wear the Shikon No Tama.' Inuyasha thought. 'Guess I'll find out.'  
  
"G'morning my name is Kagome Higurashi." Kagome said with a slight bow and stood up smiling.  
  
Whistles could be heard from the male part of the class.  
  
'She's beautiful.' Inuyasha thought.  
  
"Your seat will be right next to that window, by Mr. Taisho. Raise your hand." Ms. Yura said.  
  
Inuyasha raised his hand. Kagome sighed. The period dragged on and so did the other 4. But finally the best period, LUNCH!  
  
~*~*~*~ Lunch *~*~*~*  
  
In the middle of Kagome's and Sango's conversation.  
  
"--- I have a little brother named Sota." Kagome said.  
  
"I have a little brother too and his name is Kohaku." Sango said.  
  
'Amazing how fast they became friends.' Miroku thought.  
  
"Hey, there's Inuyasha! There's our friend we wanted you to meet." Miroku shouted the first part and directed the second part toward Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha Taisho?" Kagome asked turning.  
  
"Yea---how'd you---" Sango started.  
  
"---know? Long story." Kagome said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Yo guys!" Inuyasha greeted.  
  
"Yo Inuyasha!" Miroku greeted back.  
  
"There's someone we want you to meet." Sango said pointing towards Kagome.  
  
"Kagome Higurashi." Inuyasha said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Inuyasha Taisho." Kagome said standing up.  
  
They shook hands. Miroku and Sango were confused.  
  
"What just happened?" Sango asked.  
  
"We already in the not so greatest way." Kagome said as a slight blush ran across her cheeks.  
  
"ok---" Miroku said sitting down along with everybody else.  
  
"Anyway, tell Inuyasha who you were at your old school." Sango said.  
  
"Why?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Just do it!" Sango yelled.  
  
"Ok, well I was forced to be in cheerleading and eventually became captain, I was captain of the bow and arrow club, I was captain of the track, fighting, soccer, and choir club. And was voted the prettiest and most popular girl in the school for 1 years." Kagome said in a bored voice.  
  
" Inuyasha." Miroku said.  
  
"Why?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Just do it!" Miroku shouted.  
  
"I'm captain of the football and track. I am forced to be in choir. And I'm voted the handsomest and most popular for 1 year and counting." Inuyasha said in a bored tone.  
  
"Kagome might hold up her reputation in this school." Sango said looking around seeing most of the boys staring at Kagome. "So have you ever gone out?"  
  
"No but I got a lot of offers. Especially this one boy named Hojo who said he'd follow me." Kagome said.  
  
"I haven't either but why didn't you?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Because I'm keeping a promise with a childhood friend." Kagome said.  
  
"Inuyasha too." Miroku said.  
  
"Could you guys be each others childhood friends?" San said.  
  
Dong, Dong  
  
"Damn that lunch bell." Sango said. "Let's continue after school."  
  
They left for their next period.  
  
~*~*~*~ After School*~*~*~*  
  
"I have choir with you, too." Kagome said.  
  
"Yea, you sit by me in every class." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Maybe you really are him." Kagome whispered.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Hey guys!" Sango shouted.  
  
"Wow, you found your way all the way around the school?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Sure." Kagome said with a shrug.  
  
"Anyway what was your childhood's friend's name?" Sango asked.  
  
Kagome was about to answer her cell phone started ringing. She dug into her pocket and pulled out her phone.  
  
"Hello?" Kagome said.  
  
"Kagome!" Her mom's voice came from the other line.  
  
"Yea." Kagome answered.  
  
"Where are you?" Ms. Higurashi asked.  
  
"At school having a very important conversation with me friends!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Remember what you promised me?" Ms. Higurashi asked.  
  
"Oh crap!" Kagome shouted after a moment to think. "Ok bye!"  
  
She crammed her phone back into her pocket.  
  
"Sorry but I gotta go!" Kagome shouted as she ran to her car.  
  
She waved and drove off.  
  
"It can't be her." Inuyasha said in denial.  
  
"What?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Nothing!" Inuyasha responded.  
  
"Anyway guys we have to tell her about the whole." Sango said.  
  
They all sighed.  
  
~*~*~*~ Kagome's house ~*~*~*~*  
  
"Sorry mama I forgot!" Kagome said.  
  
"Kagome! You need to learn to responsibility!" Ns. Higurashi scolded.  
  
"Is a 4.0 good enough. Is a clean room good enough?" Kagome screamed.  
  
"Kagome not now." Ms. Higurashi said.  
  
"It's always not now!" Kagome yelled storming away. " Keh Whatever I'll tae care of Sota and Pero." (their dog and dog from Kare Kano).  
  
Don't use that tone with me Kagome Rei Higurashi!" Ms. Higurashi shouted.  
  
Kagome sighed. The rest of the day was spent on babysitting, doing homework, and watch TV. Now Kagome is in her room going to sleep.  
  
"Uhhhh! This day couldn't be worst!" Kagome said. "First I meet Inuyasha in the wrong way, then I figure out he might be Yashy. Then mama interrupts me and scolds me."  
  
Kagome put her hand around the glass ball hanging on her neck. She squeezed and thought, 'Oh Shikon no Tama I wish this day is as bad as it gets and everything will be good tomorrow.'  
  
"Probably not, I mean first days are never the worst." Kagome said. "Today was bad because of you mama!"  
  
Then her heavy eyelids dropped and sleep over took her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Thanks for the reviews, I hope you'll review some more. Hope you enjoyed. 


	3. I Hate Him!

Gone Today, Here Tomorrow Chapter 3: I hate him!  
  
"Kagome you're up early!" Ms. Higurashi exclaimed.  
  
"yea---I needed some java." Kagome said.  
  
"Did you eat?" Ms. Higurashi asked.  
  
"No but I'm gonna go get ready." Kagome said getting g up and dragged her feet up the stairs. 'oh Kami please don't make the day too bad.'  
  
She took a quick shower and came out with nothing on but a towel. She walked to her closet and scanned it. I t was full of unmatching shirts and shorts.  
  
"I can't find anything to wear!" Kagome yelled. "Ma is the laundry done!"  
  
"No, sorry hun!" Ms. Higurashi shouted back. "But I know you have a skirt, deep in that closet of yours!"  
  
"A skirt!" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
She dug through her closet for about 5 minutes until she found a short red skirt. She found a matching white shirt and red jacket. She pulled them out and sighed. She put them on and looked herself in the mirror.  
  
'The skirt is too short and the shirt shows my belly button. Grrrr! Why mama why!'  
  
Kagome ran down stairs and turned sharply making her outfit sway.  
  
"Ma! Look at this the skirt and shirt are too short." Kagome whined.  
  
"The other day you showed your belly button." Ms. Higurashi said from within the kitchen.  
  
"Yea! But a short skirt and showing my belly button is just showing too much skin." Kagome whined some more.  
  
"It looks good on you." Ms. Higurashi peering out from the kitchen.  
  
"B-but---" Kagome started.  
  
"You were a tomboy ever since --- I don't know --- since --- we left some years ago." Ms. Higurashi said. "What happened?"  
  
"Things ma things." Kagome said depressingly walking past her mom to cook something to eat.  
  
"No, I was about to---" Ms. Higurashi started.  
  
"No ma it's ok. I'm going to school early." Kagome finished cooking her breakfast and she ate it quickly. "Bye Ma!"  
  
She grabbed her bag and was out the door. She sat in her black convertible. She sat holding her Shikon No Tama.  
  
'Oh Shikon No Tama help me through the day.' Kagome thought with a sigh.  
  
She started her car and drove to school.  
  
~Goshinki HS~  
  
Kagome parked her car next to a red sports car. It had fire painted on both sides. She stared as it.  
  
'Probably Inuyasha's but what is he doin' here so early?'  
  
She shrugged it off.  
  
Kagome walked through the doors to see completely empty halls. She chuckled a little then walked to her locker. Emptying out her backpack a sign caught her eye. She read it, "Roof", and smiled as she ran up the stairs.  
  
~Rooftop~  
  
Kagome stood there staring at the city. The people looked like ants. She sighed leaning on the edge with her elbows and chin in her hands.  
  
'What happened to us, Inuyasha? Did we change? Did you change? Did I change' Kagome thought mindlessly grabbing Shikon no Tama. 'Where are you?'  
  
"Inuyasha---"  
  
"yea" a voice said from behind her.  
  
She jumped slightly making her loose her footing then she started to fall off the edge. She squeezed Shikon No Tama with both hands, shutting her eyes tightly. But before she was actually falling off the edge strong, gentle, warm arms caught her. She slowly cracked one eye open to see big golden brown orbs to meet her blue one.  
  
"Y-you s-sc-scared me." Kagome stuttered.  
  
"Sorry didn't mean to scare you off the roof." Inuyasha said laughing.  
  
He pulled her safely on the roof. She sighed still shaking from the fright.  
  
"Nice out fit." Inuyasha said looking her up and down.  
  
"Thanks but I hate it." Kagome said turning pink. Then a moment's silence.  
  
"Do you really think I'm your childhood friend?" Inuyasha said staring out into the endless blue sky.  
  
"I dunno." Kagome said surprised.  
  
"Well---" Inuyasha started when the roof door flung open.  
  
"Kagome!" Sango shouted. "I've been looking for you!"  
  
Kagome turned and smiled. "Hey Sango!"  
  
"Oh did I miss something?" Sango said raising a sly brow.  
  
"Keh! Like I'd do anything with an ugly girl like her." Inuyasha snorted.  
  
"Like I'D want to grrrrr!" Kagome growled storming down stairs.  
  
"You like her." Sango said in a question like way.  
  
"NO!" Inuyasha roared.  
  
"Sure." Sango said following Kagome. "But you shouldn't treat her like that she'll never figure it out."  
  
"WHAT!" Inuyasha roared.  
  
~Pre-Calc~  
  
"Will you pass up your work?" Ms. Yura said.  
  
"Yes!" The class automatically responded.  
  
Kagome turned from the window to look at her paper. She gasped as she saw her work erased. She glared at Inuyasha. He had an innocent look on his face with an eraser lying on his desk.  
  
"Bastard!" Kagome hissed just low enough so Inuyasha could hear. Then she raised her hand.  
  
"Yes Ms. Higurashi." Ms. Yura said.  
  
"Can I turn it in tomorrow because I didn't finish showing my work?" Kagome said.  
  
"Yes you may." Ms. Yura said.  
  
"Thank you." Kagome said stuffing the paper in her binder.  
  
She glared at Inuyasha, again, and stomped his foot.  
  
"Ow!" Inuyasha grunted grabbing his foot.  
  
"Something wrong Mr. Taisho?" Ms. Yura asked looking at him over her spectacles.  
  
"Nah." Inuyasha said through gritted teeth as he slowly put his foot down. He glared at Kagome.  
  
~Art~  
  
"Paint this picture as well as you can." Mr. W said.  
  
"Yes!" the class responded.  
  
A couple minutes later Kagome was done. She stared at her plain drawing of a girl and boy under a tree. She took a deep breath, got up and started walking to the teacher's desk. She felt perverted eyes looking her up and down. Chills ran down her spine.  
  
"Here." Kagome said placing the painting on the desk.  
  
"Perfect." Mr. W said.  
  
"Thank you." She said slightly bowing.  
  
She turned on her heels and practically ran to her seat. She sat there hunched back when she felt cold ooze trailing down her hair. She quickly grabbed a hat from her backpack and twisted her hair into a quick bun. She pulled the hat on then stood. She spun around to see Inuyasha's smiling face and a bucket of red paint in his hands. Everybody was laughing.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled shaking her fists at him.  
  
"What are you gonna do slap me?" Inuyasha said slightly slapping himself.  
  
The boys cheered and the girls groaned. A crowd surrounded them. "Ha! You wish!" Kagome shouted punching Inuyasha from right then on the nose. Inuyasha flew to the ground. Kagome stood over him arms crossed. "I was raised better than to slap a foolish boy!"  
  
"Ms. Higurashi, Mr. Taisho detention!" Mr. W shouted as he made it through the crowd.  
  
"Damn!" Kagome cursed under her breath.  
  
She glanced at Inuyasha and saw he had a bloody nose and a black eye. She quietly giggled to herself. "But it was worth it."  
  
"Now to the bathroom both of you. Clean yourselves up!" Mr. W shouted handing them both a pass.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha grabbed their stuff and ran out of the classroom.  
  
~Lunch~  
  
"Sango! I am never sitting by or talking to HIM! That bastard!" Kagome shouted while eating lunch with Sango.  
  
"Why?" Sango said as she took a bite of her sandwich.  
  
"First, he erased my work in Pre-Calculus, then he dumped red paint in my hair." Kagome said as she stuck up a finger for each action.  
  
"oh so that's why you have the hat." Sango said.  
  
"But I gave him the ole one-two punch!" Kagome shouted victoriously. "But we got detention."  
  
"I wonder what's wrong with him." Sango said looking at a poster (it had Inuyasha on it) that caught her eye. "oh his ego."  
  
"Idiot!" Kagome shouted as she stuffed hot cheetos in her mouth.  
  
"Excuse me." A weak voice said from behind them. They turned.  
  
"Yes." Kagome responded.  
  
"Would you go out with me?" a skinny boy asked.  
  
"Ummm what's your name?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Onigumo." He said.  
  
"I'm sorry but no." Kagome said.  
  
"oh ok." Onigumo said walking away.  
  
"I hate refusing sometimes!" Kagome said turning back around.  
  
"But you had to." Sango said.  
  
"At least I'm better than Inuyasha! How does his parents raise him!" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
"His parents are dead, Kag." Sango said hanging her head.  
  
"No---oh" Kagome said sadly bowing her head in a slight pray of forgiveness.  
  
"He lives with his brother, Sesshomaru, and his girlfriend (Sesshomaru's) Rin. He also has a cousin, Shippou." Sango said.  
  
"Then it must be his brother." Kagome said taking a bite out of her sub.  
  
"What's the matter ladies?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Well, I don't know how you got your 'wandering' hand got between my ass and the bench but it did!" Sango yelled slapping Miroku across the face.  
  
"Ow!' Miroku grunted as his hand flung to his cheek.  
  
"You'll never learn, Miroku." Kagome said laughing.  
  
"Hey bitch!" a voice spat from across the cafeteria.  
  
They turned to see a girl who looked like Kagome but Kagome's hair is considerably longer, the girl had brown eyes instead of blue, and she had soulless eyes compared to Kagome's lively ones. Plus the girl was dressed in a mini (stress the mini) and a bra. She stared at Kagome.  
  
"I'm taking to you!" The girl screamed pointing at Kagome.  
  
"Who might you be? All I know is that you're the sluttiest whore I have ever seen. Wait scratch the you're the only slutty whore I have ever seen!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"F.Y.I my name I s Kikyou and Inuyasha's mine!" Kikyou shouted.  
  
"Well, take him by all means, I sure as hell don't care!" Kagome shouted turning her back towards Kikyou.  
  
"I saw you flirting with him in art!" Kikyou yelled accusingly. The entrance to the cafeteria opened. Inuyasha walked in with sunglasses on and a slight shade of red under his nose.  
  
Kagome started laughing loudly and hard. "You call that FLIRTING!"  
  
Inuyasha raised an eyebrow as he saw the crowd of people around Kikyou and Kagome. He sighed. "Knowing Kagome and how Kikyou acts this ain't gonna end pretty."  
  
"Hey, Inu-baby!" Kikyou shouted, waving at Inuyasha.  
  
"Slut!" Inuyasha said.  
  
Kikyou gasped. "See what you did to him!"  
  
"He probably always acted like that, I mean, I wouldn't blame him." Kagome shrugged.  
  
"Well at least I'm not afraid to face my opponent!" Kikyou shouted.  
  
"I was just giving my eyes a rest from your ugly self." Kagome said rubbing her eyes. "And plus I wouldn't fight over Inuyasha."  
  
"Bitch!" Kikyou yelled running to Kagome and pouring milk down her shirt.  
  
Kagome slammed her hands on the table and stood up. She flung around and punched Kikyou right on the nose. She flew across the cafeteria and slammed against a wall. Blood was rushing down all over herself and what clothes she had on. Kagome started to glow a light pink, her hair and outfit swaying as if wind was being blown from beneath her. She cocked an eyebrow up, arms crossed.  
  
"Want some more?" Kagome spat, fire in her eyes.  
  
Kikyou starred at the fiery eyes, hers wide opened in fright. She stood up and ran her lackeys following close behind.  
  
"Keh! Bitch!" Kagome said sitting down to eat.  
  
"K-ka-Kag---" Sango stuttered.  
  
"What!" Kagome snapped looking up at her friend.  
  
"You ok?' Sango said weakly.  
  
"Great! A little pissed and cold." Kagome said shrugging.  
  
"Then here." A voice said from behind her.  
  
Kagome turned and saw Inuyasha holding out his red football sweater.  
  
"Thanks!" Kagome grabbed it gratefully. "I have to change."  
  
"Change?" Inuyasha asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I'll get a cold if I don't take off this wet shirt." Kagome said.  
  
"Oh" Inuyasha said turning around to hide his blush.  
  
"Be right back." Kagome said running to the girls' bathroom.  
  
~5 minutes later~  
  
"I'm back!" Kagome said holding a wet white shirt wrapped in her red jacket. "Comfy!"  
  
Inuyasha turned and blushed making the others laugh. Kagome raised a curious brow.  
  
~After school - detention~  
  
"Ok, yea, uh-huh, I'll see you later, bye." Kagome hung up her cell. "Done?" Mr. Gamyou, or Mr. G, asked. "Yea." Kagome said stuffing her cell in the pocket of Inuyasha's sweater. "Then go in for your 30 minutes." Mr. G said. "Inuyasha's in there?" Kagome asked. "Of course!" Mr. G responded. "Ok---" Kagome sighed the reluctantly went in. She took a sit by the window. The sun shone on her. She closed her eyes absorbing the rays. She slowly opened her eyes then sighed.  
  
"So whatcha' wanna do?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Nothin' with you!" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Fine!" Kagome yelled laying her head in her crossed arms.  
  
She looked at her watch and pressed a few buttons then closed her eyes.  
  
"What are you doin'?" Inuyasha asked starring at her. "Taking a nap. What else am I supposed to do think about my wrong doings?" Kagome said lazily.  
  
"Homework." Inuyasha said.  
  
"You do that." Kagome said drifting off into a light sleep.  
  
Inuyasha starred at Kagome. He sighed and crossed his arms. He starred at how the sun perfectly shone on Kagome.  
  
'She's beautiful.' Inuyasha thought. 'Wait! Is that what I really think? Hmmm--- I guess so. Too bad I can't ask her out. Well I can but she's new and I'm popular. High School's a strange place.'  
  
~30 minutes later~  
  
Beep! Beep! "mmmm---oh--- it's time I gotta go." Kagome said waking up. "What are you staring at?"  
  
"Did you know they don't open the doors till another half an hour?" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Oh so you got and hour---" Kagome thought about what he had said. "No way!  
  
She got up and ran to the door. She turned the knob both ways pulling and pushing. The door was obviously locked.  
  
"Locked!" Kagome yelled walking to the window. "What floor are we on?"  
  
"Third." Inuyasha responded.  
  
"Too low." Kagome said disappointingly. "Can't break my record."  
  
"What are you gonna do?" Inuyasha asked a little amused.  
  
"Get out of course, got things to do." Kagome said opened the window. "Ahhh nice breeze."  
  
She walked back and got her stuff then back to the window. She sat on the windowsill and looked out and down. She sighed.  
  
"It's easier to pick a lock but this makes my blood rush." She said watching the people below pointing, watching and talking about her.  
  
She turned and smiled at Inuyasha.  
  
"Bye!" Kagome said falling back waving to Inuyasha. Inuyasha gasped and ran to the window and he stuck his head out. People, on the ground, gasped as they saw the falling girl. Kagome started turning and flipping in the air. She gracefully landed on the ground without a scratch. She turned and looked up at Inuyasha.  
  
"You should try it too Inuyasha! You might die!" Kagome yelled.  
  
She walked to her car. Inuyasha stood amazed.  
  
"For a human she's pretty tough. But there is something is different about her blood from everybody else's. And how'd she keep her hat on?' Inuyasha said to himself walking back to his seat.  
  
~Kagome's place~  
  
"I saw you jump out of the third story window." Sango said from the other line.  
  
"Yea I did. But why does the school have five-stories?" Kagome asked twirling the cord on her phone  
  
"One for each grade level and one for the electives. Why'd you jump out?" Sango said.  
  
"Because I didn't want to spend another whole half an hour with that Inuyasha." Kagome said, her voice drenched with hate.  
  
"You like him?" Sango asked.  
  
"Hate him! I hate him!" Kagome yelled. "It's like he has an on and off button. On be nice off be mean and stuck-up. I mean how I am I supposed to get the pant out my hair?"  
  
"I thought you were a tomboy, why would you care?" Sango asked.  
  
"My mom said she'd get mad if I didn't get it out." Kagome said rolling her eyes. "Oh yea! What's the scoop on you and Miroku?"  
  
"N-n-nothing!" Sango yelled.  
  
"oh so defensive." Kagome said slyly. "So how much do you like him?"  
  
"I don't! He's perverted!" Sango screamed.  
  
"And you're friends with him because---" Kagome said.  
  
"I-I g-gotta go!" Sango said quickly.  
  
"Really---" Kagome said. "Or are you trying to avoid the subject?"  
  
"Bye!" Sango said then the line went dead.  
  
Kagome burst out laughing. Then her mom came in.  
  
"Kagome." Ms. Higurashi said.  
  
"Yes." Kagome said wiping tears from her eyes.  
  
"I need to talk to you." Ms. Higurashi said seriously, sitting next to Kagome.  
  
"What, mama?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Well, someone told me a long time ago to tell you some thing exactly two months before your birthday." Ms. Higurashi said looking at her hands.  
  
"What is it, mama?" Kagome asked.  
  
"At midnight of your birthday you will have to answer a question. You will have two choices and depending on what you decide it may, well, change the world. So beware." Ms. Higurashi said leaving a shocked Kagome.  
  
"Mama I don't get it!" Kagome yelled. She sighed. "Guess I'll figure out later. In the mean time I gotta do something with my hair."  
  
Kagome got up to wash her hair.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Thank you, for reading this fic of mine. I hope you'll review flamers and all. Sorry it took so long and it's probably not worth it. So sorry again. 


	4. Christmas in a Few Weeks

Gone Today, Here Tomorrow Chapter 4: Christmas (in a few weeks)  
  
"Oh, Christmas in 2 weeks!" Kagome shrieked, with joy, out of her car.  
  
"I didn't ride with you to get embarrassed!" Sango said sliding down in her seat wearing a slight blush.  
  
"Ah, I guess you would much rather talk about your relationship with Miroku now, eh?" Kagome asked slyly.  
  
"W-wh-WHAT!" Sango shouted turning dark red, almost jumping out of her seat.  
  
"That's what I thought." Kagome said giggling.  
  
"I like your outfit and what you did to your hair!" Sango exclaimed.  
  
"Stop changing the subject." Kagome said smiling. "But... thanks." She brushed her hand threw her hair which was being blown by the wind. "I got it last year."  
  
Sango looked at the red shirt that said, in sparkly blue letters, 'I'm not violent so stop saying that or I'll kill you!" and her jeans that had light red very here and there but you could still see the navy blue.  
  
"It still fits?" Sango asked. "I've thrown everything out from last year!"  
  
"Yea, but too bad their a little tighter." Kagome sighed.  
  
"I wonder what the boys at school will think?" Sango said excitedly.  
  
"I shudder to think." Kagome said slightly quivering.  
  
"Don't worry! You're strong and your shirt says all." Sango said reassuringly.  
  
"Thanks." Kag said.  
  
~HS~  
  
"Ohh, nice pants." "Nice shirts" "Nice hair" "Wanna go out with me?"  
  
Kagome heard as she walked to her locker. She felt jealous glares from girls and perverted ones from guys.  
  
"Sango, I change my mine I only hate refusing nice guys like Onigumo, well he looked nice." Kagome said frustratingly shrugging.  
  
"Calm down we're almost to your locker." Sango said.  
  
"oooo there it is!" Kagome said running towards it.  
  
Guys still stared at her and some even bumped into one another. While Kagome took the books and other material need ed for her next class someone was staring at her. She could feel him with his hand stretched out onto one of the locker.  
  
"May I help you?" Kagome said harshly slamming her locker closed.  
  
"Nothin' just picking you since you are my girlfriend." The boy said with a shrug.  
  
Gasps and sighs could be heard around. Kagome could hear neither. She was to pissed off.  
  
"E-EXCUSE ME!" Kagome's voice roared with anger.  
  
"You're my girlfriend." Kouga said slowly.  
  
"Hell no!" Kagome said slapping him hard across the face.  
  
She stormed right passed him to her first period class. People laughed at the boy. He shrugged again and walked away as if nothing happened. He had long black hair pulled into a high ponytail, with blue eyes, baggy brown pavts, and a light brown shirt.  
  
~Pre-calc room~  
  
Inuyasha was already in his seat staring outside. He had opened the window earlier so there was a slight breeze blowing itself around the room. Inuyasha sighed.  
  
'Why am I alone with the school whore?" Inuyasha thought to himself. He glanced at Kikyou who was staring at him intently.  
  
Then he heard panting to regular breathing in 2 seconds flat. He starred at the door. Kagome walked in her hair blowing around her face as she pulled a piece behind her ear. She had dark red streaks in her hair. Inuyasha gaped at her. Kagome slamming her books on her desk awoke him.  
  
"What's up your ass?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Well if you must know it's this boy." Kagome started looking Inuyasha straight in the eye. "He comes up to me and says you're my girlfriend like an idiot. When I just met him, well I didn't even really meet him then either! And oh yea how do you like my hair!" She grabbed some of it and held it in front of him.  
  
"When'd you get streaks?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"It's your fault! RED PAINT! Remember!" Kagome yelled at him. "I had to dye it red where I couldn't get all the paint off and the streaks are permanent!"  
  
"Oh I see. Now I remember." Inuyasha said putting his fingers on his chin and nodded.  
  
"Inuyasha, you're and idiot." Kagome said giggling.  
  
The bell rang as Inuyasha wore a pleased smile as making Kagome happy. (Sorry I forgot all about Kikyou but who cares I don't like her. Anyway if you must know she sat there silently getting all steamed.)  
  
~Lunch~  
  
"Did Inuyasha do anything to you today?" Sango asked grabbing some French fries.  
  
"He interrupted me while I was talking in History, he kept asking what the answers were on the tests in Pre-Calc and English, and he smudged paint." Kagome said irritably. "He is annoying but not when he's nice and he's tells the funniest jokes but not considering that he is the worst person. Cept him Kagome nodded to the boy that she saw early who was walking toward them.  
  
"Is this seat takin?" He asked pointing at the seat next to Kagome.  
  
"Yes by Inuyasha and the other one next to me is takin by Miroku." Kagome said alowly as if he was a dumd ass as he did to her.  
  
"Oh well then uhhh come on and sit by me." The boy said.  
  
"Hell no, dammit!" Kagome screamed not looking at him.  
  
"Well, why not you are my girlfriend." The boy said as if he was confused.  
  
"Yea right you loser!" Kagome finally turned toward him her eyes raged.  
  
"Leave Kagome alone Kouga." Sango said backing up her friend. "She doesn't like you, get the picture already!"  
  
"But---" Kouga started.  
  
"What the hell are you doin at my table?" Inuyasha snapped.  
  
"I'm getting my girl friend!" Kouga turned around and pointed at Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha raised his eyebrow at Kagome; she turned and looked up at him.  
  
"Let's just say I much rather go out with you, Inuyasha, then him." Kagome said simply.  
  
Inuyasha blushed making Kagome smile.  
  
"What are you talking about!? You're my girlfriend." Kouga shouted turning back to Kagome. A crowd formed around them.  
  
Kagome stood up and punched Kouga making him take a couple steps back (she didn't punch him as hard as she did with Kikyou because she had something else more painful in mind).  
  
"I AM NOT YOUR DAMN GIRLFRIEND!" Kagome roared her voice dripping with hatred, loathe, and rage. "I DON'T KNOW YOU NOR DO I LIKE YOU! I THINK YOU'RE UGLY AND I HATE YOU!"  
  
Kagome stormed away (she kind of is hoping he won't talk to her but if he does she does have a plan B).  
  
"But you're my girlfriend.' Kouga persisted but he'd soon wish he hadn't.  
  
Kagome stopped and she started to glow pink and her hair and clothes were swaying just like wind was blowing beneath her. She turned to face Kouga, slowly, her eyes with fire burning brightly. Slowly the pink glow grew bigger and slightly darker (but not too dark). She closed her eyes and raised her right hand and stuck her index and middle finger up. She slowly brought it down between her eyes. Then she raised her left hand, doing the same as she did with her right hand, and then she started drawing Japanese characters in the air with both hands (she drew the characters with pink lines but they disappeared soon). Then they appeared again except burning with fire. She crossed her arms then straightened them fast and hard "pushing" them at Kouga. They flew quickly as everybody's heads turned to watch the characters every move as they flew toward Kouga. They burned into his head and he screamed the whole while. Kagome slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"I AM NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND NOR WILL I EVER BE!" Kagome yelled making the whole cafeteria and everybody in it shake.  
  
She turned with her backpack over shoulder. She walked away from an unconscious Kouga and stunned classmates. The pink glow had dispersed and her footsteps echoed in the eerily quite cafeteria. No body moved or as much as talk, the bell rang but still no body moved. Half of them starred at Kouga and the other half at the disappearing Kagome.  
  
~Higurashi house~  
  
"I'm home!" Kagome said taking her shoes off.  
  
""Kagome?" Ms. Higurashi said walking to the door. "What are you doing home so early?"  
  
"I accidentally did IT again." Kagome sighed.  
  
"Oh that---" Ms. Higurashi said in a far off voice.  
  
"Yea." Kagome sighed. "Anyway I'm going to get ready."  
  
Kagome walked past Ms. Higurashi and started up the stairs.  
  
"For what?" Ms. Higurashi asked turning around.  
  
"Bow practice." Kagome said.  
  
~15 minutes later~  
  
"I'm leaving." Kagome said.  
  
"Kagome!" Ms. Higurashi shouted. "Your lunch."  
  
"Thanks" Kagome said grabbing the bag. "But isn't it a little much?"  
  
"No, no" Ms. Higurashi said letting go of the 5 lbs. bag.  
  
"Really." Kagome grunted struggling out the door. "Bye-bye."  
  
"Bye!" Ms. Higurashi said happily.  
  
Kagome looked at her car. She sighed. 'Kaede said not to come if I go by car.*sigh* Depressing... esp. with these damn uncomfortable wooden shoes. Keh! I'll guess I'll have to muddle somehow. And with this 5 lbs. lunch on my back.'  
  
Kagome trudged down the stairs of her shrine house then down the road to Bows an' Arrows (Kaede's place).  
  
~Bow an' Arrows~  
  
"Hi Lady Kaede!" Kagome shouted happily.  
  
The old woman looked Kagome up and down. She was wearing a white shirt tucked into her baggy red pants (like what Kagome is wearing) with a white ribbon tying her gray hair. She had creamy brown kind eyes.  
  
"May I help you?" Kaede asked.  
  
Kagome giggled. "You don't remember me, the trouble maker?"  
  
Kaede shook her head. Kagome stared Kaede in the eye hands on her hips and eyebrow raised.  
  
"Kagome!" Kaede said.  
  
Kagome smiled.  
  
"It is you." Kaede said hugging Kagome. "I haven't seen you in 8 years. No on e has ever been as good as you."  
  
"Ok, ok enough with the compliments." Kagome said. "I need to practice."  
  
"Oh I have something for you." Kaede said scurrying away.  
  
"How'd you know I was coming?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I didn't" Kaede said scurrying back with something in her hands.  
  
"Then---" Kagome said.  
  
"I got for you 8 years ago but you left before I could give it to you." Kaede said handing over the gift.  
  
"Oh." Kagome said and started to laugh. Kaede joined her.  
  
Kagome opened the gift. She smiled.  
  
"Thanks." Kagome said.  
  
She stared at the smooth polished oak wood bow. The string was oiled and glossy looking strong. She brushed her hand against the smooth surface. She smiled again.  
  
"Let's get to work." Kagome said excitedly tightening her grip on the bow.  
  
"Outside." Kaede said raising her arm toward the way out.  
  
~Outside~  
  
"Ok, remember your form and of course aim for the black dot in the middle." Kaede said.  
  
"K" Kagome responded.  
  
She stared at the small black dot in the middle of the round board. She set an arrow on the string. She pulled shaking slightly. Then she straightened and let go. The arrow flew through the air then---  
  
"I did it!" Kagome said jumping up and down.  
  
"Good job." Kaede said clapping slightly. "Have you been practicing?"  
  
"Yea, a little not much though." Kagome said.  
  
"Try a few more." Kaede said handing Kagome a few arrows.  
  
Kagome did the same as she did with the first arrow, splitting the arrows she shot before in half.  
  
"I'm good." Kagome remarked.  
  
"We'll see." Kaede said getting more arrows.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Inuyasha!" Myouga shouted.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha shouted back.  
  
"You're late." Myouga pointed out.  
  
"Keh!" Inuyasha grunted. "Whatever."  
  
"Get your sword and your uniform and go outside." Myouga said.  
  
"I'm going Myouga gi chan." Inuyasha said passing Myouga.  
  
"And this time wear the uniform." Myouga said.  
  
"I never did and I never will!" Inuyasha shouted while walking in the boys locker room. 'Why does this place have a guys and a chicks locker room? The chicks go to Kaede baabaa.' He thought.  
  
~Outside~  
  
"Inuyasha!" a group of boys ran to him.  
  
"What1" Inuyasha said taking a few steps back.  
  
"There's a really hot babe over at Kaede's place." They exclaimed.  
  
They dragged him to the fence between Slash and Dash (Myouga's place) and Bow an' Arrow. They pointed at a girl in a miko outfit. Her hair was swaying with the wind while she aimed for the black dot.  
  
"Kagome." Inuyasha said staring at her as a slight shade of pink crawled cheeks.  
  
"You know her?" a boy asked.  
  
"I bet he's goin' out with her." Another boy said.  
  
"Lucky!" The first boy said.  
  
"Say hi." A different boy said.  
  
"What? Why?" Inuyasha said. "And I'm not goin' out with her."  
  
They started arguing. Kagome heard them and turned. She smiled. She whispered something to Kaede then put her stuff down and walked over to the fence. Some boys noticed her and stared, she just smiled.  
  
"I can't concentrate when you're arguing so loudly, Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted putting her hands on her hips. "And why aren't you wearing what they are."  
  
She just realized that Inuyasha was wearing a dark red haori and the others had samurai clothes on. Inuyasha turned and took a step back.  
  
"W-well I was arguing about somethin' important. And I don't like their outfits." Inuyasha pointed out.  
  
"I like red better anyway." Kagome said smiling and putting her hands behind her back clasping each other.  
  
Inuyasha's slight blushed turned into a more noticeable one. He stared at Kagome but not straight in the eye.  
  
"You think I look good in this don't you?" Kagome said, still smiling, bending down and looking to stare Inuyasha in the eye.  
  
"N-n-n- HELL NO!" Inuyasha shouted turning as red as his haori. He took another step back. "What makes you think that?'  
  
"Hmmmm---" Kagome hummed pretending to think. "Well maybe you keep looking me up and down. Or maybe you do that to every girl like a perv." She raised an eyebrow.  
  
Inuyasha turned darker then his haori. Kagome startes laughing.  
  
"It's ok now I know you're not a perv." Kag smiled. "Plus they're practically drooling oh they are."  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha started laughing Inuyasha stopped and stared at Kagome. 'She looks so happy.' He thought 'Different from early today. And I like her like this.' Inuyasha smiled.  
  
"I gotta go practice some mo'." Kagome said.  
  
"Oh I need to start." Inuyasha said.  
  
"See ya!" Kagome shouted running back waving with a smile on her face.  
  
"See ya." Inuyasha practically whispered.  
  
He turned to see a group of big evil grins. He sighed and started walking.  
  
~4:00 pm~  
  
Inuyasha was talking to his friends when one of them said. "Look it's Kagome."  
  
Inuyasha turned and saw Kagome in front of Kaede's place. She had a red tang top on that reached just above her bellybutton, loose around her stomach. It said "Don't worry I bite!" and loose, baggy jeans. She wore flip flops on her feet and her bangs were pulled back by sunglasses. She also had gold diamond stud earrings. She turned to see Inuyasha.  
  
"Hi, Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted waving with a smile.  
  
"hey." Inuyasha said nodding his head. "Whatcha doin'"  
  
"Nothin." Kagome said shrugging.  
  
"Where's your car?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Let's just say I forgot it." Kagome said.  
  
"Ok---" Inuyasha said. "Whatcha gonna do?"  
  
"Inuyasha, I know this is leading to a question what is it?" Kagome said hands on her hips.  
  
"I don't wanna ask anything!" Inuyasha yelled as a slight shade of pink crept upon his face. (Now he's blushing alot)  
  
"Ok then, bye." Kagome said walking away.  
  
"Inuyasha." A boy whispered.  
  
"Oh great you guys are still here." Inuyasha sighed.  
  
"Are you sure ya gonna let her go?" he asked.  
  
"Yea, why?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Ungentlemen like you idiot." The boy said. "Why don't ya ask her if she wants a ride."  
  
"Fine! Jeez why am I friends with you guys anyway." Inuyasha said.  
  
Inuyasha ran to his car and jumped in. He drove to Kagome, who was still walking down the side walk. She turned to face him.  
  
"Wanna ride!" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Sure but if someone saw us wouldn't that mess up your 'reputation'" Kagome said.  
  
"Probably, so?" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Ok." Kagome smiled.  
  
She ran to the other side of the car and hopped in. She turned to Inuyasha (after buckling her seat belt. BE safe now everyone out there buckle up) with a smile. He drove off.  
  
"You have a short fuse don'tcha?" Inuyasha said  
  
"No, not usually." Kagome said "Only when guys call me their girlfriend. I get pissed."  
  
"Why?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kagome looked down at her hands lying on her lap. "I don't really want to tell you."  
  
"Ok." Inuyasha said. "Wanna go somewhere?"  
  
Kagome looked up with a confused happy smile on her face. She nodded.  
  
~The mall~  
  
"Are you done?" Inuyasha asked impatiently holding 20+ bags.  
  
"One more." Kagome said. "Wait over there."  
  
Inuyasha gladly walked over to the bench and plopped down. He watched Kagome as she ran into a store.  
  
~30 mins later~  
  
:Inuyasha, Inuyasha!" Kagome said shaking him slightly.  
  
Inuyasha opened his eyes and blinked some. He yawned stretching his arms.  
  
"Done?" He asked.  
  
"Yep!" Kagome said holding up a bag.  
  
"What took so long?" He asked.  
  
"Couldn't decide." She replied.  
  
"Then let's go." Inuyasha said picking up the bags. "Want me to hold that?"  
  
"Nah, I got it." Kagome said walking next to Inuyasha.  
  
~Inuyasha's car~  
  
"NO, LEFT!!" Kagome screamed.  
  
"Ok, ok." Inuyasha replied making a sharp turn.  
  
"THERE!" Kagome screamed pointing at her house.  
  
They safely parked in her driveway. They both took a deep breath.  
  
"We made it!" Kagome exclaimed jumping out of the car.  
  
"What's the rush?" Inuyasha asked helping her with her bags.  
  
"Before my mom gets home." Kagome said running to the door.  
  
She pulled out a key and bust open the door. She dashed up stairs. She threw the door open and tossed the bags on her bed.  
  
"Inuyasha up here!" Kagome yelled.  
  
Inuyasha ran up into the room. Kagome closed the door behind them.  
  
"Want anything?" Kagome said.  
  
"Something to drink maybe?" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Ok." Kagome ran out the door.  
  
~5 mins later~  
  
Kagome went into the room with a platter.  
  
"Ramen!" Inuyasha exclaimed jumping off the bed.  
  
"Sango said it was your fav." Kagome said sitting down. "Let's eat."  
  
Kagome at her PB & J and Inuyasha swallowed down his ramen. They drank their drinks.  
  
"I better go." Inuyasha said getting up.  
  
"Ok I'll walk you to your car." Kagome said.  
  
They were walking towards the door when---  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
Kagome froze in her steps.  
  
"So close!" she said under her breath.  
  
She slowly turned around.  
  
"M-mama!" Kagome said with a fake smile plastered on her face. "I was just walking out so---"  
  
"Introduce me to your boyfriend." Ms Hig said.  
  
"He's not my boyfriend!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Damn!" Ms. Hig said. "Then you better make him yours."  
  
"No, mama, we're friends." Kagome said calmly.  
  
"Sure---" Ms.Hig said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Anyway! This is Inuyasha, Inuyasha my mom." Kagome said introducing. "Now he has to leave."  
  
Kagome pushed Inuyasha out the door and to his car. She sighed.  
  
"Whew!" She breathed wiping her forehead as if sweat was there.  
  
"I see what you mean." Inuyasha said laughing.  
  
"I always wondered something." Kagome said.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha said.  
  
Before he knew it Kagome snatched the bandana from his head. He froze. Kagome squealed in delight. She reached for the ears and started rubbing them. She made Inuyasha fall into his back seat, her still on top of him. Inuyasha closed his eyes and slightly purred.  
  
"You have cute doggy ears just like an old friend." Kagome said.  
  
"S-stop!" Inuyasha said brushing off Kagome's hands reluctantly. "Give me back my bandana."  
  
"Looks like a ribbon." Kagome said investigating the cloth.  
  
Inuyasha snatched it from her.  
  
"Don't tell anybody!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"I won't. But I love them!" Kagome said rubbing them again.  
  
Inuyasha blushed.  
  
"You don't think they're weird?' Inuyasha asked looking away.  
  
"Course not, actually they make me feel really happy." Kagome said.  
  
"Thanks, I guess." Inuyasha said then suddenly blushing madly. "Will you --- uh--- get off of me?"  
  
Kagome looked down and realized she was still on him. She also blushed. She pushed up off of him and jumped out of the car. Inuyasha jumped out too.  
  
"Sorry." Kagome said turning her head.  
  
"It's ok." Inuyasha said also turning his head. "I gotta go."  
  
He started to the driver's side of his car. A hand fell on his shoulder he turned. Then he felt something warm and soft on his cheek. His eyes shifted and he saw Kagome. He turned a deep red. Kagome pulled away.  
  
"Thanks for today." She said smiling cocking her head to a side. She turned and ran into her house but not before waving to Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha smiled as he put his hand on his cheek. He jumped in his car and left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Finally I finished! Hurray! Please review! And I am so sry for not finishing early. I hope it's long enough! Well yea. And to make your reading more enjoyable please tell me any corrections you would like me to make and I will considerate.  
  
BYE, BYE!  
  
P.S. Next Chapter: Invited to a party 


	5. Invited to a Party

Thx everybody for reviewing, I'm glad you all like my story. So let's get to it!  
  
Chapter 5: Invited to a party  
  
"Christmas in 4 days!" Kagome shouted at the table.  
  
"We know!" Sota said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Shut up, puberty boy!" Kagome snapped.  
  
"Shut up!" Sota screeched.  
  
"Ha ha ha, like you can make me!" Kagome shouted. "And if you do try and keep at one tone of voice."  
  
"Kids not at breakfast." Grandpa said.  
  
"Whatever!" Kagome and Sota said in unison.  
  
The phone rang.  
  
"I'll get it!" Kagome said jumping out of her chair.  
  
She ran to the phone and picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" Kagome said.  
  
"Kagome?" Sango's voice came from the other line.  
  
"Sango! What's up?" Kagome said.  
  
"Nothin' much---oh yea--- we haveta go shoppin'" Sango said excitedly.  
  
"Why?" Kagome said.  
  
"For a dress!" Sango screamed.  
  
"WHAT! A DRESS!" Kagome shouted. "HELL NO!"  
  
"Kagome keep it down!" Ms. Hig yelled.  
  
"Sorry." Kagome said.  
  
"What's wrong with a dress?" Sango asked.  
  
"One, I don't own one." Kagome said. "Two, I feel so naked when I wear one. Three, I haven't wore one since---well--- I can only remember. Four, I feel too girlish. And five, I hate them."  
  
"Oh wow! You don't own one." Sango said. "Well you have to get one."  
  
"Why?" Kagome said.  
  
"Inuyasha's party tonight!" Sango said.  
  
"Party?" Kagome questioned.  
  
"Yea." Sango answered.  
  
"I'll ask." Kagome said. "Mama can I go to Inuyasha's party?"  
  
"You mean your boyfriend's, yea sure." Ms. Hig said.  
  
"Not my boyfriend." Kagome mumbled.  
  
Sango started laughing.  
  
"I'm gonna wear a tux." Kagome said sharply.  
  
"WHAT! NO DON'T!" Sango shouted horrified.  
  
"Then don't laugh at me." Kagome said.  
  
"Ok, ok sorry, I'm sorry." Sango said. "Meet me at the mall at around 10."  
  
"Ok" Kagome said. "See ya!"  
  
"See ya!" Sango said.  
  
They hung up. Kagome sighed then reluctantly dragged herself upstairs.  
  
~At the mall~  
  
"Hi, Kagome!" Sango greeted.  
  
"Hi!" Kagome said.  
  
"Waited long?" Sango asked as they walked in the mall.  
  
"No." Kagome said.  
  
"How'd you know where the mall was?" Sango asked. (There was no mall when Kagome was little.)  
  
"Well---" Kagome said starting to blush as she remembered Inuyasha took her. "Wh-what kinda girl would I be?"  
  
"Well you don't act like a girl in the first place." Sango said.  
  
"Shut up!" Kagome snapped.  
  
"Fine." Sango said. "Oh her we are."  
  
Sango grabbed Kagome and dragged her in front of the store. Kagome looked at the name and took a few steps back.  
  
"V-Vi-Victoria S-Se-Secret!" Kagome stuttered. "I'm not goin' in there!"  
  
"Come on, Kagome." Sango said trying to pull Kagome into the store.  
  
"They sell Kikyou clothes in there." Kagome hissed.  
  
"Only some, now come on please." Sango said.  
  
"Fine." Kagome let Sango drag her into THE STORE. (Just real quick. I know Victoria Secret is a launderette store only but I made it a dress store too so uhhh bare with me. plz)  
  
"We'll dress you inside out." Sango said looking at bikini underwear.  
  
"Why?" Kagome said.  
  
"Dunno." Sango said.  
  
"Who's paying?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Don't worry about that." Sango said picking out the perfectly red underwear.  
  
Kagome sighed. Sango ran to the bra section and she searched for a red one. Kagome reluctantly followed Sango but kept her back facing her at all times. Sango picked out one that matched the underwear. Then Sang ran to the dress section.  
  
"What colors can I wear?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Red, green, blue, gold, or white." Sango said.  
  
"And lemme guess you're picking red." Kagome said.  
  
"Cuz of your hair." Sango said.  
  
"Makes sense." Kagome shrugged.  
  
"Perfect!" Sango said pulling out a red Chinese dress.  
  
It was sleeveless, it had a slit on the right side, it had lowers surrounding the slit, the collar, and the sleeves. Flowers came from the left shoulder then crossed over diagonally Kagome starred at it. Sango handed the items to Kagome.  
  
"Try'em on." Sango said pushing Kagome into a fitting room.  
  
"Ok" Kagome said shutting and locking the door.  
  
~10 mins later~  
  
"I'm done." Kagome said from within the room.  
  
"Show me." Sango said.  
  
Kagome unlocked the door and pushed it open. She slowly walked out bare- footed.  
  
"Beautiful!" Sango exclaimed sparkles in her eyes.  
  
The dress fit Kagome perfectly. It wrapped each of her curves nicely showing her perfect figure. The slit reached to her thigh and the end of the dress dangled at her ankles. At the windows of the store guys gathered and stared at the red beauty.  
  
"It's perfect!" Sango said circling Kagome. "All you need is make-up, earrings and shoes."  
  
"Shoes." Kagome said happily.  
  
"High-heeled slippers." Sango corrected.  
  
"Damn!" Kagome said walking back into the fitting room.  
  
"Wait!" Sango said.  
  
"What?" Kagome Said turning around.  
  
"Don't' change yet." Sango said. "We have to see what slippers match."  
  
"Aww." Kagome whined. "bring them to me then."  
  
"Ok." Sango said running away.  
  
She came back with ten boxes of shoeboxes. She put them in front of Kagome  
  
"Is that all?" Kagome said hopefully.  
  
"Nope!" Sango said.  
  
"Grrr!" Kagome growled.  
  
For the next 30+mins Kagome tried on slippers. None of them matched the dress. Sango tool the boxes back and came with 10 more. Kagome sighed. Kagome once more tried on 10 on but again none of them matched. Sango left and came back with one more box.  
  
"What happened?" Kagome asked.  
  
"They said this was the last style of red because the others are similar to the ones you tried on before." Sango said.  
  
"Oh well we should buy this one." Kagome said taking the box.  
  
"Why?" Sango asked. "What if it's not it?"  
  
"They are, trust me." Kagome said taking the slippers out of the box. She put them on and stood up. "See?"  
  
"It matches perfectly." Sango exclaimed. "You were right but how?"  
  
Kagome looked at the opened toed slippers. They had straps to buckle across. It had flowers on the outer sides.  
  
"I know how to shop." Kagome said shrugging.  
  
Kagome turned an walked into the fitting room.  
  
~10 mins later~  
  
"Wow! You attracted allot of people here." The cashier said.  
  
"Oh." Kagome breathed.  
  
"She is beautiful." Sango said.  
  
"Sango!" Kagome hissed.  
  
"Here!" Sango said handing the cashier the stuff.  
  
beep-beep-beep-beep-beep  
  
"Ok your total is $296.59." the cashier said.  
  
"What!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"It's ok, Kagome." Sango said patting Kagome's shoulder. Sango pulled out 3 hundred-dollar bills. "Here."  
  
"1,2,3 and 41 cents is your change thank you and please come again." The cashier said.  
  
Kagome and Sango walked out of the store.  
  
"You didn't have to." Kagome said.  
  
"Don't worry!" Sango said with an devilish grin on her face.  
  
"With that face how can I?" Kagome said scared of the smile.  
  
"You'll see." Sango said pulling Kagome into another store.  
  
"Kay's Jewelry." Kagome said.  
  
"Well--- jewelry of course." Sango said running into the store.  
  
Kagome sighed. "Here we go!"  
  
~Inuyasha's house~  
  
"Can't believe you gave her 3000 dollars!" Miroku exclaimed.  
  
"She's only buying stuff for Kagome. She'll give me the change." Inuyasha said.  
  
He lied down on his bed. Miroku sat on the floor next to the bed. They were in Inuyasha's room.  
  
"Can you trust Sango?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Yea." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Dunno." Inuyasha shrugged.  
  
"Man, 3000 dollars is a lot you must have an idea." Miroku said.  
  
"Ok I know why." Inuyasha said slowly rising into a sitting position.  
  
"Why?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Because I ---uhhh---well---" Inuyasha hung his head. A blush threatened to color his cheeks.  
  
"Tell me, I'm your best bud." Miroku pushed.  
  
"I'm fallin' for her." Inuyasha said as the blush won the battle.  
  
"Oh I thought so." Miroku said. "Did you tell her 'bout your ears?"  
  
Inuyasha's ears twitched. "She saw them. And loved them. She rubbed them and then---" He blushed a darker red remembering the incident.  
  
"Then what?" Miroku asked.  
  
"She made me fall and she fell on top of me. She reached and kept rubbing them." Inuyasha's ears twitched some more.  
  
"I bet you liked it." Miroku said.  
  
"Shut up!" Inuyasha said throwing a pillow at Miroku, turning a darker red.  
  
"You did, you did." Miroku laughed.  
  
"Well at least I wouldn't grope her, monk." Inuyasha said.  
  
"It's my way of showing affection." Miroku said.  
  
"A sick way." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Ya gonna ask out?" Miroku asked.  
  
"I dunno, she'll probably refuse. Remember her childhood love." Inuyasha said depressed.  
  
"What about yours?" Miroku asked.  
  
"She'll have to wait. There's something about this Kagome that's familiar but at the same time different." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Well, the worst that she can say is no." Miroku said.  
  
"And that'd make me feel bad." Inuyasha said laying back down. "I hope Sango picks nice."  
  
~Kagome and Sango~  
  
"How'd you get here?" Kagome said sitting in the passenger's seat of her car. "And why can't I drive?"  
  
"Someone dropped me off and you just got a pedicure and a manicure." Sango said backing out of the parking spot.  
  
"Why did I have to a make over?" Kagome said.  
  
"Didn't you like it?" Sango said.  
  
"If I did why would I have asked." Kagome said. "Plus they only put eyeliner, massacre, eye shadow, lip liner, and lipstick."  
  
"You wouldn't let them put on blush or cover-up and such." Sango said.  
  
"So you don't put it on." Kagome said.  
  
"Well it's different for you." Sango giggled.  
  
"How?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Oh never mind, never mind." Sango said with a sweat drop.  
  
"Why are going to my house?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Because we're spending the night at Inuyasha's." Sango said.  
  
"WHAT!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Don't worry I'll be there." Sango said.  
  
"B-but y-you can' do that to me, Sango." Kagome whined.  
  
"It'll be fun." Sango said.  
  
"Ok, ok" Kagome said.  
  
"Here we are!" Sango said parking into Kagome's driveway. "Hurry!"  
  
Kagome got up and ran in her house.  
  
"Hi mom!" Kagome shouted running upstairs.  
  
"Kagome, what're you doing!" Ms. Hig shouted.  
  
"Packing!" Kagome said throwing clothes and stuff in a bag.  
  
"Why?" Ms. Hig asked.  
  
"Spending the night at friend's house." Kagome said grabbing a toothbrush, toothpaste, and brushes.  
  
"Ok." Ms. Hig said.  
  
Kagome ran downstairs with her bag. She ran into the kitchen.  
  
"Bye mama!" Kagome said kissing her mom on the cheek then ran out door.  
  
Ms. Hig pressed her cheek and looked at her hand. "Lipstick?"  
  
~Outside~  
  
"Are you that's enough?" Sang asked for the millionth time.  
  
"Yes!" Kagome shouted.  
  
"I could go back." Sango suggested.  
  
"NO!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Ok, ok" Sango said. "But only one bag."  
  
"Yes! Now just drive!" Kagome shouted.  
  
"We're here!" Sango said parking into her driveway.  
  
"Why at your house?" Kagome asked.  
  
"To get ready. The party starts at 6 so we have about 3 hours, not counting how long it takes to get there."  
  
"I never met your family." Kagome said grabbing her stuff out of her car.  
  
"They'll love you." Sango said walking to her front door, bags in her hand.  
  
"Hope so." Kagome said following Sango.  
  
Sango opened the door and let Kagome in.  
  
"I'm home!" Sango shouted.  
  
They heard footsteps then an 11-year-old boy appeared.  
  
"Hey, Kohaku!" Sango said.  
  
"Welcome home, Sango!" Kohaku said.  
  
"Where are mom and dad?" Sango asked.  
  
"They went to the store." Kohaku said.  
  
"Oh well I would like you to meet somebody." Sango said moving aside so he could see Kagome. "Her name is Kagome."  
  
"Hi!" Kagome said smiling.  
  
Kohaku stared at her and started to blush. Kagome bent down a put her hand out. Kohaku stared at it then reached and shook her hand. Sango was giggling.  
  
"N-ni-nice t-t-to m-me-meet y-you." Kohaku stuttered letting go of Kagome's hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you, too." Kagome said straightening up.  
  
"Ok we're going to be in my room." Sango said pulling Kagome and all of the bags to her room.  
  
"My brother likes you." Sango teased putting the stuff on her bed.  
  
"Shut up!" Kagome said doing the same.  
  
"Who's changing first?" Sango asked.  
  
"At the same time." Kagome said.  
  
"Ok, you can use my bathroom and I'll use the one down the hall." Sango said going to her closet.  
  
"So you're wearing blue." Kagome said.  
  
"Yea." Sango said going to her drawers and pulling out a bra and underwear. "See you in a few." She left the room.  
  
"Yea---" Kagome said grabbing all the bags except one and entered Sango's bathroom.  
  
~Inuyasha's house~  
  
Inuyasha was pacing back and forth while Miroku was playing a game. They were in the game room.  
  
"Dude, chill." Miroku said.  
  
"But what if she doesn't want to sleepover?" Inuyasha said.  
  
"She will!" Miroku shouted as Game Over appeared on the screen.  
  
"How do you know?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Knowing Sango, that's how." Miroku said.  
  
"Guess you have a point." Inuyasha said stopping.  
  
"Now don't worry and get your ass here and help me pass Halo." Miroku said.  
  
"You suck at this game." Inuyasha said taking an XBOX controller. "I passed this the first time I played. Even though it took 2 weeks."  
  
"What time is it?" Miroku asked starting a new game.  
  
"4:37" Inuyasha said waiting for the game to start.  
  
"What time is the party?" Miroku said shooting at the enemy.  
  
"6" Inuyasha said doing the same but better.  
  
"Damn you're good." Miroku said.  
  
"No shit!" Inuyasha said.  
  
~Sango's house~  
  
"Are you done Kagome?" Sango asked as she waited outside of the bathroom door.  
  
"Yea." Kagome said from within.  
  
"Come out!" Sango shouted.  
  
"Ok!" Kagome shouted opening the door.  
  
"Beautiful!" Sango said eyes sparkling.  
  
"Stop doing that!" Kagome said grabbing the bags.  
  
She walked out and put the bags on the bed. She folded the empty ones. Sango grabbed the accessory bag and a stool. She set them in front of her body length mirror.  
  
"Sit down." Sango said.  
  
"Ok." Kagome said sitting on the stool.  
  
"Time to accessorize." Sango said.  
  
Kagome sighed.  
  
~20 mins later~  
  
"Done." Sango said looking at her watch. "Ok put on your shoes and I'll brush your hair."  
  
"Ok." Kagome said grabbing the slippers and putting them on.  
  
"You have beautiful hair, Kagome." Sango said running her hand through Kagome's hair. "Can I put it up?"  
  
"No." Kagome said simply.  
  
"Why not?" Sango whined.  
  
"I don't want you to." Kagome said coldly.  
  
"Ok, sorry." Sango said.  
  
"It's ok, I should be sorry for talking so coldly." Kagome said warmly.  
  
"I shouldn't dig into business that shouldn't be dug." Sango said.  
  
"Okay I'm ready." Kagome said standing up. "Don't you think this is a little much."  
  
"Too beautiful." Sango said.  
  
"Did I need a ring, and anklet, and a watch?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Don't worry." Sango said.  
  
"Ok." Kagome said. "Let's go! And I'm driving."  
  
Kagome grabbed her suitcase and Sango grabbed her suitcases. They ran out the door. Kagome started the car and Sango told her directions to Inuyasha's house.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay I finished faster this time hooray. And I got a new dress like Kagome's but mine is knee height thanks for reading hope you enjoyed. Plz review.  
  
P.S.  
  
Next chappy: The party 


	6. The Party

Sry guys but I'm glad I have faithful fans!  
  
Chapter 6: The Party  
  
Inuyasha's house  
  
"Everybody's here 'cept Kagome and Sango." Inuyasha said in his white tux.  
  
"I wonder why nobody wore red." Miroku said in his blue tux, "Why'd you make it formal?"  
  
"Dunno." Inuyasha said looking around.  
  
"Why'd you make it in your basement?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Bigger space." Inuyasha said still looking.  
  
Then the door to the basement opened. Everybody's eyes glued to the door's direction. Sango came walking down the steps. Miroku's mouth dropped to the floor. She was wearing a blue spaghetti strapped dress that was sparkly. It fit her every curve. Inuyasha sighed. But when Sango reached the floor she turned and put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Come on, Kagome!" She shouted. "We didn't come all the way for you to admire the damn house!"  
  
"Ok, ok" Kagome's voice came from upstairs.  
  
All the guy's mouths dropped as Kagome walked down the stairs. Her Chinese dress was slightly sparkling. She had big red bead earrings that hung from her ears. A gold ring with a red diamond was placed on her right ring finger, and she had sparkly red high-heels. She had rosy red lips, red sparkly eye shadow, red toes and nails with a black flower on each toe and nail. Her black and red hair swayed, her blue eyes were sparkling and a pink ball hung around her neck. Inuyasha gasped.  
  
"Everyone's staring at me." Kagome whined, blushing.  
  
"Because you're beautiful." Sango patted Kagome on the head.  
  
Sango and Kagome pushed through the crowd to get to Inuyasha and Miroku. They were breathing hard when they finally made it. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and smiled, making him blush.  
  
"You look nice." Kagome said, "'Cept for one thing."  
  
"What?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"That hat." Kagome said pointing at it.  
  
"She knows?" Sango asked.  
  
Miroku smiled, "And it's funny how."  
  
Inuyasha smacked Miroku on the head. Kagome giggled making Inuyasha blush even more.  
  
"Would you like to dance?" Miroku asked Sango rubbing his head, holding out his other hand.  
  
"Sure." Sango said taking Miroku into the crowd.  
  
"Kagome stood there with Inuyasha, just standing there.  
  
"W-wa-wanna d-dance?" Inuyasha stuttered.  
  
"Yea." Kagome said shocked, "But are you sure with me?"  
  
"Definitely." Inuyasha said nodding.  
  
Kagome smiled and took Inuyasha's hand and took him into the crowd. They danced and danced and danced until a slow song came on. They stood awkwardly. Inuyasha offered his hand to Kagome. Surprisingly, to Inuyasha, she took it with a smile and blush. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome's hips and Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck. They pulled each other close making both blush.  
  
"You're wearing make-up." Inuyasha said.  
  
"You noticed." Kagome said rolling her eyes.  
  
"And nail polish and jewelry." Inuyasha listed.  
  
"Inuyasha, ok!" Kagome giggled.  
  
"A little girly for you, eh?" Inuyasha continued.  
  
"Shut up!" Kagome said hitting his chest with her fists.  
  
"Ok, ok." Inuyasha said laughing.  
  
Then the door at the top of the stairs opened yet again. Kikyou appeared and was wearing a red "dress" (if you call it that). It was more like swim suit except red strips came out of the bra and the bottom was like a short tight skirt. Everyone turned and gave her a disgusted look and ignored her. She scanned the place with her hand above her eyes looking for Inuyasha. She spotted him with Kagome in his arms, she gasped.  
  
"Bitch!" Kikyou shouted.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes and ignored her. Kikyou started to glow a light pink. She threw a ball of pink light at Kagome. It engulfed Kagome and made float up. Kagome didn't scream nor shout, she smirked. Kikyou brought Kagome to the same level as she but not right in front of her face.  
  
"Well, s--- you got my attention. What the hell do you want?" Kagome asked.  
  
"To get you the hell away from my Inuyasha!" Kikyou yelled.  
  
"Ok, ok. First thing is that he is not yours nor will he ever be. And second is that why would I listen to you?' Kagome said coolly.  
  
"I'll kill you if don't!" Kikyou threatened.  
  
Kagome started laughing then looked at Kikyou. "Oh, oh you were serious (another fit of laughter). Ok, ok let's see you try it."  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted.  
  
Kagome looked down and smiled at him.  
  
Kikyou drew Japanese characters in the air and shot it at Kagome. Kagome brushed the characters away. Then she snapped and the light pink light engulfing her dispersed but she remained floating. Kikyou gasped making Kagome smirked.  
  
"THIS is how you do it." Kagome said as she drew characters in the air (like when she did it to Kouga but different characters).  
  
The characters were flaming. Then Kagome shot them at Kikyou. Kikyou tried to brush them aside but they didn't instead burned into her forehead. Kikyou collapsed. Kagome engulfed her with a dark pink light and brought her face-to-face with herself. Kikyou was pale, sweat was spotted on her forehead and she was breathing hard. Kagome took Kikyou's chin so they were looking into each others eyes.  
  
"If you're still conscious then you must have some power." Kagome said icily. "But for future references I am more powerful than you."  
  
Kagome opened the door w/ her powers and threw Kikyou out and shut the door. Kagome sighed and slowly dropped to her place by Inuyasha. Everybody was quite and staring at her every move. She hung her head. But everybody started applauding. Then she heard "About time she got some of her own medicine." "Tell that slut". She lifted her head and looked around. Everybody was smiling at her.  
  
"It's ok" a warm, comforting voice said.  
  
Kagome turned and saw Inuyasha's warm smiling face. Kagome hugged him.  
  
"Thank you Inuyasha!" Kagome said.  
  
Inuyasha blushed. Then everybody started dancing again. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and grabbed her hand.  
  
"Come w/ me." Inuyasha said pulling Kagome out of the basement.  
  
"Where are we going?" Kagome said giggling.  
  
"You'll see." Inuyasha said.  
  
Kagome anxiously followed Inuyasha thru doors, up stairs, around corners. Until finally they reached a balcony. Kagome ran out and took a hold of the railing. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and smiled. When her eyes opened she saw the big, bright crescent moon.  
  
"It's beautiful, Inuyasha!" Kagome said turning to him.  
  
"I'm glad you like it." Inuyasha said as he put an arm around Kagome's shoulders.  
  
Kagome leaned into his chest and held his hand. Inuyasha was surprised but happy. But then he sighed.  
  
"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.  
  
"We need to talk." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Ok." Kagome said pushing away from Inuyasha to turn and look at him. 


	7. The Balcony

Chp.7

The Balcony

"Well--- you ---see--- uhhhh" Inuyasha started rubbing the back of his head. "I'm--- uhhhh--- well at midnight of a full moon you see---"

"Come on, Inuyasha!" Kagome said grabbing both of his hands.

"I'm uhhhh descendant of---well Inu Taisho a great youkai." Inuyasha said getting more confident with every word.

"Uh-huh." Kagome breathed.

"Since I have his blood, it comes out." Inuyasha explained. "So on nights with no moon I turn full youkai and on nights with a full moon I turn full human."

"S-so th-that means you are a ha-hanyou." Kagome stuttered. Inuyasha nodded. "Which also means you aren't human."

"Kagome, I love you." Inuyasha said.

Kagome took a step back shocked. Her eye wandered searching for an answer.

"B-but my childhood love." She managed grabbing her Shikon no Tama.

"I thought you were gonna say that." Inuyasha sighed, grabbing Kagome's hand. "I gave you this when we were in 1st grade. I am Yashy the one you left 8 long years ago. You are my Kaggy."

Kagome starred into Inuyasha's eyes. Tears silently ran down her face as she spotted the truth. She reached and grabbed the bandana that covered Inuyasha's ears. Then she lifted the rosary necklace that hung around his neck.

"I-I g-gave you th-these." Kagome said through her sniffles.

"And you gave me this, too" Inuyasha said reaching for Kagome's chin.

He bent his head down and she stood on her toes. They stopped as soon as they felt each others warm breath. Then they looked into each others reassuring eyes. They finally shared the kiss that waited 8 long years.

"Take a pic!" a muffled voice whispered loudly.

"Ok, ok." Another voice said.

"You can keep them" Kagome said handing Inuyasha the things in her hands. Inuyasha them then brushed the remaining tears on her face. She grabbed his hand. "I haven't cried in 8 years. I promised myself no one could ever make me as sad as when I left you or as happy when I see you again."

Inuyasha smiled.

"Come on! You can't leave your party forever!" Kagome exclaimed pulling Inuyasha back into the mansion.

"So will you go out with me?" Inuyasha asked being dragged by Kagome.

"Of course!" Kagome giggled dragging Inuyasha.

After the party

"This is where you guys are sleepin'." Inuyasha said opening a door. Kagome gasped as she saw the huge room. It was all white and had two queen beds and two bathrooms. There was a TV and a DVD player.

"Beautiful." Kagome breathed.

"Yea." Sango agreed.

Kagome and Sango staggered into the room. Their stuff was by their beds already. They run and belly flopped on their beds.

"So soft." Kagome sighed.

"So comfortable." Sango mumbled.

"Are you guys going to sleep?" Miroku asked.

"Course not!" Kagome shouted sitting up.

"It's too early." Sango said.

"Meet you in the game room at 10:30." Inuyasha said.

"Meet you there!" Kagome said with a wink.

10:35p.m

"You're late!" Inuyasha shouted as the two girls entered the room.

"Had to change…and got lost too." Sango said whispering the last part.

"What's with the boxes and bags?" Miroku asked pointing at the stuff.

"These are for Inuyasha." Kagome said handing him most of the boxes. "Two for Sango and two for you."

"Thanks" they said as they received their gifts.

"But you can't open until X-mas." Kagome laughed.

"Ahhhh!" They all whined.

"Shut up at least I gave you somethin'." Kagome giggled as she sat next to Inuyasha and Sango next to Miroku. "Sooo… games did you have in mind."

"Truth or Dare is always fun no matter what age." Sango said.

"Ok we'll play that." Inuyasha nodded. "Ooo ya!"

"What?" Miroku said.

"Give us the pics you took of us." Kagome demanded holding out a hand.

"You know the ones on the balcony." Inuyasha said crossing his arms.

"EH! They knew." Sango gasped.

"I told you they'd find out." Miroku said reaching into his pocket and pulling out five pics. Kagome grabbed them and started laughing.

"What?' Inuyasha asked looking over at the pic. He started laughing, too leaving Miroku and Sango confused.

"What?" Miroku asked.

"How long have you guys been together?" Kagome asked showing them the pic.

It showed Miroku and Sango kissing on the balcony like Inuyasha and Kagome. Miroku turned a light pink but Sango turned blood red.

"Oh yea.' Miroku said nervously chuckling.

Flashback

"I know where a nice, quite place is." Miroku said pulling Sango.

"I don't know if I wanna be alone with you." Sango said resisting a little.

""Don't worry." Miroku said. "I just wanna tell you something."

"Ok, I'll believe you, Miroku." Sango sighed.

""Here we are." Miroku said.

Sango walked out onto the balcony. A slight breeze blew her hair. Miroku blushed and put his hand on his heart to try to quite it. He swallowed hard then slowly walked to Sango and took her hand. Sango turned to stare in Miroku's blue eyes. He sandwiched her hand with both of his. Sango blushed.

"Sango." Miroku said.

"Yah." Sango responded.

"I-I-I" Miroku stuttered trying to find the right words.

"Come on, Miroku." Sango said smiling sweetly.

"What I'm tryin' to say is---" Miroku took a deep breath. "I love you."

"B-but what about all those other girls?" Sango asked taken back.

"To get your attention." Miroku said.

"That worked." Sango whispered. "Why did you always 'touch' me?"

"I thought that you always look happier after I did it." Miroku said.

"What! Well, I---" Sango stuttered turning a dark red.

Miroku smiled warmly. Tears dropped from Sango's brown eyes as she began to smile again.

"I love you, too" Sango said.

"Then you'll go out with me, right?" Miroku asked.

Sango nodded as she wiped away her tears. Miroku wrapped his arms around her waist. Sango's arms went around his neck. They pulled into a warm loving kiss.

End of Flashback


	8. That night Part 1

Chp 8-That night

"So you took a picture of us kissing!" Sango exclaimed throwing pillows at Miroku.

"Sorry, sorry." Miroku raised his arms to block himself.

Kagome and Inuyasha laughed clutching their stomachs. As soon as they finished they caught their breath and wiped their tears.

"Let's play couple dare." Kagome smiled.

"YAH!" every body agreed.

Kagome pulled a coin out and flipped it in the air.

"Heads or tails." Kagome said.

"Heads!" Miroku and Sango shouted in unison.

Kagome caught the coin and flipped it onto her wrist. She removed her hand and

"Tails." Kagome smiled as she held the coin out.

"Damn!" Sango said.

"Let's play strip dare to make things more exciting." Miroku said full of confidence.

"Sure." Inuyasha shrugged.

"Ok then." Miroku responded.

Soon after

Miroku and Sango were down to their underwear (and bra for Sango).

"Too easy." Inuyasha laughed.

"But we aren't done yet." Kagome grinned evilly.

"Kagome, come on I know we're gonna lose so I wanna go to sleep." Sango said as she let out a yawn.

"Have faith in us." Miroku exclaimed.

"Kagome don't fall for it." Inuyasha said.

"Well, I'm tired too so let's go." Kagome helped Sango up and they left.

"I guess that's enough excitement for one night." Miroku stretched.

"Your lucky Kagome is so forgiving." Inuyasha chucked a pillow at Miroku.

Later that night (early in the mornin')

Kagome awoke from her thirstiness. She slowly got up and dragged her feet across the fall and down the stairs to the kitchen. She poured herself a cup of water and gulped it down.

"Who might you be?" A cold voice sent chills down Kagome's spine.

She slowly turned around. Standing there was a tall man (taller than Inuyasha) with long silver hair with cool gold eyes. He had a blue crescent on his forehead and he had only a pair of jeans.

"I'm Inuyasha's friend." Kagome said.

"Yea?" the man said, slowly approaching her.

"Yah." Kagome said taking steps back.

"I'm Sesshomaru." He said continuing his pace.

"Inuyasha's brother." Kagome said her eyes never leaving his.

"Yea." Sesshomaru breathed.

"Well, nice talkin' to ya and all butI gotta go." Kagome said as she dashed past Sesshomaru.

She headed toward the stairs but soon crashed into something hard. Then strong arms wrapped around her. She lifted her head seeing what she hoped she wouldn't Sesshomaru. She wiggled and struggled to get loose but her tries were fruitless.

"How'd you get here?" Kagome asked, a little scared.

"He wouldn't mind." Sesshomaru said.

"Who? What?" Kagome hurriedly said.

"Inuyasha, wouldn't mind if I did somethin' to you because your just friends." Sesshomaru lifted Kagome's chin. " A kiss."

"He would!" Kagome yelled.

"Why?" Sesshomaru brought their faces so close together they could feel each other's breath.

"I'm his girlfriend!" She yelled as she pushed against his body.

"Even better." His cold lips touched hers.

Inuyasha's room

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted.

He quickly sat up, beads of sweat covered his face and his breath was hard. His eye wandered the room as his breath eased. Miroku was still asleep.

"Something's wrong with Kagome." Inuyasha whispered.

He got up and ran downstairs.

Downstairs

Kagome's eyes brimmed with tears as her lips were still one with Sesshomaru's. Her eyes traveled to the stairs, her eyes suddenly shining with happiness.

"Bastard!" Inuyasha yelled, smashing Sesshomaru's face with his fist. The kiss ended.

Kagome stumbled backwards gasping for air as she suddenly lost all her energy. Inuyasha's caught her before she hit the ground. He glared at his brother.

"What the hell were you doing to her?" Inuyasha shouted.

"Never seen a kiss before." Sesshomaru said. "It's none of your damn business."

"It is my business." Inuyasha barked. "She's my girlfriend."

"She's much too powerful for a weak hanyou." Sesshomaru spat.

"You already have a girlfriend!" Inuyasha yelled.

Sesshomaru grunted.

"She won't be too happy about this." Inuyasha set Kagome down.

He leapt at his brother. Sesshomaru swiftly and easily evaded the attack and the ones that followed. Kagome was still trying to recover from the energy-sucking kiss while the brother melee went on. Sesshomaru cut, missing his target, Inuyasha's cheek. Inuyasha took this chance and punched Sesshomaru full on in the nose. Blood ran down his chest as fire filled his eyes. He jumped on Inuyasha splashing blood all over his face.


	9. That Night Part 2 into the Next Morning

Chp. 9- That Night Part 2 into the morning

Sesshomaru stared at Inuyasha with his cold eyes, letting blood drip down onto Inuyasha's forehead. Inuyasha returned the cold stare. Sesshomaru's hand slowly cocked (like a gun), his fingers became straight, and green enveloped it. Inuyasha let out a disgusted sigh as his eyes closed. His body was pinned and no matter what Sesshomaru could hit his target. The glowing had dropped, speeding toward Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha prepared for the worse but it never came. The light pounding on his face had stopped and the weight on him was removed. Inuyasha's eyed opened to see someone had apparently hit Sesshomaru. Inuyasha looked toward the stairs.

"Sesshomaru!" a woman yelled.

"Rin." Inuyasha said with a satisfied smirk.

"How many times have I told you to leave your brother alone?" Rin shouted.

Sesshomaru grunted.

"If you want to take our relationship seriously than you have to at least to some things I say." She shouted.

"Rin?" Kagome said surprised.

Rin turned and stared at the pale-ish girl. She studied her and then her eyes opened wide in recognition.

"Kagome?" Rin gasped. "You have grown."

Kagome got up, all the color and energy returning, and hugged Rin.

"Well, it's been a couple of years." Kagome said.

"How do you know each other?" Inuyasha pointed from on girl to the other.

"I met her while I was in America." Kagome's eyes traveled to Sesshomaru. "Damn you!"

She started to glow pink. Her clothes and braid thrashed about her. Fire sparked in her eyes.

"Bastard how dare you take a kiss from me." Kagome roared, her voice echoed. "Especially when you have Rin! UNFORGIVABLE!"

Sesshomaru grunted with pain as he stared at Kagome with his rage filled eyes.

"You think I can't break you? Full force! No mercy!" Kagome grinned.

Sesshomaru's face screwed up in pain, agony. His eyes went blood red and his pupils blue. Rin and Inuyasha both knew this meant he was going to transform into his youkai state. But he didn't. Rin and Inuyasha became bewildered even Sesshomaru.

"Bitch what have you done?" Sesshomaru roared as he shrank to the ground.

Kagome raised a brow. "Come now you did say I was powerful so I decided to display some. Oh and I knew about your little trick about turning into a youkai."

"Some? Heh, what happened to full force?" Sesshomaru smirked.

"If I wanted to kill you I would've." Kagome smiled.

Sesshomaru finally dropped to the ground. Kagome sighed and the pink glow left her. She yawned.

"G'night." She turned and left the bewildered hanyou, the surprised woman, and the fallen demon.

Next Morning

Miroku and Inuyasha yawned as they walked down the stairs with Sango just in front. Inyasha sopped and stretched when suddenly a smell rushed into his nose. He jumped over the sleepy couple and into the kitchen. He smiled.

"Up early, I see." Inuyasha said, leaning against the refrigerator.

"Yup!" Kagome nodded smiling at him.

"Well, isn't that a short skirt." Inuyasha raised a brow.

"I know! That's what I told Sango!" Kagome brushed a hair out of her face as she hekd a plate.

"What's for breakfast?" Inuyasha asked.

"You'll have to" Kagome turned to see Inuyasha frozen and a little gray.

She gasped and thrashed her head back and forth. She saw no moving thing, everything gray. Time had stopped and everything frozen with it except her. Her voice ringed in her own ears. Tears trickled down her cheeks. A cold sensation shot up her spine sending goose bumps crawling all over her skin. She felt a dark presence behind her. As she was turning an arm laid across her chest and and a head on her shoulder. A hand ran up her leg and rested on her butt. She shivered and couldn't move.

"My sweet, Kagome." A voice rasped, cool and monotone.

"W-wh-who the hell are you?" Kagome stuttered.

"Naraku is a name you'll so know all too well." The voice hissed.

"What have you done?" Kagome shouted.

"Oh this I froze time." Naraku chuckled. "If you'd ask why am I here the answer would be you."

"I'm taken." Kagome hissed.

"I'll have you even after I have to use force." He said. "But I will only when he breaks your heart."

"HE WON'T!" Kagome roared.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said worriedly.

Her color drained and totally pale face turned to face Inuyasha. Slowly she started to tears ran down her cheek again. She dropped the plate she was holding. Blackness flashed before Kagome's eyes before she was over taken and fell to the ground. The glass on the ground pierced her skin. Inuyasha was so shocked he couldn't move for a while. He slowly lifted her limp body.

"Kagome! Kagome! Kagome! Kagome!" Inuyasha shook her gently. "KAGOME!"

Miroku and Sango walked in, smiling, thinking they were hoking.

"What are you guys " Miroku chuckled.

"OH MY GOD!" Sango screamed.

"We have to do something." Inuyasha ordered. "Get the first aid."

They nodded.


	10. Kagome's Mind

Ch.10 Kagome's Mind

"Hmmm---" Kagome groaned.

Her eyes made an attempt to flutter open.

"AWWW! It's so bright!" Kagome's hand flew to shade her eyes. "The sun?"

Kagome's voice was incredulous. She had just been at Inuyasha's with Sango and Miroku and now---well---where was she? She pushed herself off the ground and dusted herself off. She scanned the area: the green grass at her feet, blue skies with no clouds in sight and then there was a huge building behind her.

"Hey, I'm at school!" Kagome exclaimed.

Voices could be heard from around a corner, clearly one female and a male. Kagome threw her back against the wall. She slowly tip toed along until she reached a corner. She took a sneaky peek around the corner. Long silver hair shone in the sun. A smile cracked on her face.

"Heh---Inuya---" Kagome started forward.

"I love you!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

Kagome collapsed and her breath fell short.

"I---is it true, my love?" a cold voice cried in glee.

"NO!" "YES!" Kagome and Inuyasha said in unison.

Kagome picked herself up again and dashed to the next corner. She peered around the corner to her horror. There stood the person she despised the most in the arms of the one she loved the most.

"I love you, too!" Kikyou giggled.

Kikyou 's arms wrapped around Inuyasha's neck and his arms around her waist. They pulled into a kiss. Kagome rubbed her face to wipe off the tears. She came out from around the corner.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Kagome roared. "What happened to us!"

"Oh." Inuyasha broke away from the kiss with a sneer. "Just forget about it. It was nothing"

The couple turned and left as Kagome, yet again, collapsed to the grass in tears.

"Inuyasha---you BASTARD!" Kagome yelled at the top of her voice. "You want me to fuckin' forget then I WILL!"

In a flash Kagome was covered in darkness. Her sniffs echoed as she held her face in her hands. She slowly lifted her head to stare into the darkness. A movie of Kagome and Inuyasha's relationship played before her eyes. She bit her lip as the tears came down even harder. When it ended her tear flow came to a gradual stop. Her eyes became fierce and determined.

"All of that---" Kagome whispered aloud. "---NEVER HAPPENED!"

As she screamed light enveloped her but not before she heard a cold chuckle from the darkness.

Hey im sry I haven't been typin much but I lost the notebook I wrote in and I started to forget wut was happening…so I decided to reread my story and start off where I left off…Sry i took forever…I don't deserve fans but if you keep reading and commenting on them I will make the next chapters much longer…sry again and Im writing another story called "till death do we part" (comin out sometime this week) so I hope u all will read that…I wont disappoint u guys again!


End file.
